ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Seabozu
is a kaiju that appeared on the Ultraman series. Seabozu appears in Episode 35. Subtitle: History Ultraman A disturbance from outer space, the Science Patrol investigated the matter to find themselves in the Monster Graveyard, where all aliens and monsters go when they are destroyed by the Ultramen. Nearly all of them except a skeleton-like monster could be identified. As they returned to Earth, the skeleton monster dubbed "Seabozu," fell from the sky and landed in a nearby city. As The Science Patrol was about to fire, they noticed that the monster wasn't intentionally attacking the city nor trying to harm anyone, but instead it climbed the tallest building in the city as if it were trying to get back into the sky, however after jumping off the building trying to jump into the sky, it fell to the ground below and wandered away whimpering. Finally, the Science Patrol cornered Seabozu in the middle of an open field away from society and opened fire upon the monster. After minutes of senseless violence and Seabozu being unrulingly attacked, it became obvious to the Science Patrol that Seabozu just wanted to go home to The Monster Graveyard. The first attempt to send Seabozu home was to tie his hands around a massive rocket that would be sent to the Monster Graveyard. However the plan failed as Seabozu's weight and clumsiness caused the rocket to crash and burn on site. Ultraman showed up shortly afterwards and shockingly attacked the monster (possibly in hopes of knocking it out so he fly it home easier,) but Ultraman's color timer was running out and so he had to abandon Seabozu in mid-flight. Finally, a special rocket was designed for him. Ultraman met Seabozu again and ordered the monster to hold onto the rocket to take him home, but the monster's fear and stubbornness kept him from listening, provoking Ultraman at times to attack him into following his order. Finally after he grabbed onto the rocket. He was fired back to the Monster Graveyard where he could live the rest of his days in happiness. Trivia *In the special, Ukulele Ultraman, Seabozu is one of the monsters that celebrates, along with Alien Baltan. *Although not appearing in the series with a real prominent role, a cameo of Seabozu holding onto the ship that took him home is seen in episode 21 of the series Ultraman Mebius when GUYS enters the Monster Graveyard in search of Lesser Bogar. *Seabozu is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Seabozu's costume was later modified for the monster Stegon. *In New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 27, Seabozu's appearance was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe. *Seabozu's name comes from the Japanese Yokai Umibozu (translated as "Sea Monk"), with the word "Umi" translated into English, "Sea". *In several stage shows, Seabozu is a peaceful monster and goes out of his way to help the Ultramen. *In one particular stage show, Seabozu makes friends with Ultraman Boy who is training with Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman. Seabozu shows his brave side by charging into battle with Alien Mefilas and his alien alliance. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him and lots of diffrent monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Seabozu returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data - Cyber= Cyber Seabozu Using the data of Seabozu's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version of it was created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely . Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters Powers and Weapons TBA }} Other media Ultra Fight This Monster reappeared in Ultra Fight. In episode 143, Seabozu met up with Alien Icarus on the mountains and planned on being friendly with each other, but when Seabozu suddenly socked him on the head, Icarus got back up and grabbed the monster by his legs, and started to beat him up until the monster got back up and barely held his own against the alien. When Ultraseven shows up and tricked the two monsters into crashing into each other, they decided to work together to fight the Ultra and they were doing a pretty good job at the task at hand. They even saved each other when one of them was getting pummeled by Seven. However, just when they had Seven right where they wanted him, Seabozu suddenly threw Icarus to the ground again, which resulted in the two of them fighting each other once more. Ultraseven then decided that the fight was pointless, so he left and let the two of them duke it out, with Icarus once again winning. Trivia *In this series, Seabozu used Magular's roar. Takeshi's Castle Seabozu appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the game "Boulder Dash" in which he fails in. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "The Closet Monster." Unusually, his costume in this appearance has a longer tail than his original appearance. M78 Love and Peace In the OVA special, M78 Love and Peace, Seabozu crash lands on ChibiM78 and was considered a threat by Ultraman, Yulian, Seven and Zearth, until he burst into tears. To cheer him up, Ultras, Seijins, Robots, and Kaiju alike joined forces to cheer up the sad monster. Eventually, a rocket comes to rescue Seabozu, but he decides to stay on ChibiM78 instead, and is shrunk down to the same height as all the others. Figure Release Information Rarity s140.jpg|Mini Big Head Seabozu Seabozu toys.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series Seabozus Seabozlu 1991.jpeg|The 1991 Seabozu figure. Gallery Pictures Ultraman vs Seabozu.jpg Seabozu ll.jpg Seabozu rocket.png Seabozu_WOWOW.png Seabozu v Ultraman.png Seabozu 3.jpg SEABOZU I.jpg SEABOZU VI.jpg Anime Seabozu.jpg|Seabozu as he originally appears in the OVA M78 Love and Peace Chibi Seabozu.jpg|Chibi Seabozu with Yulian, Pigmon and Ultraman 19.jpg Seabozu.png|Stage Show Seabozu Seabozu saves Boy.png|Seabozu fighting Alien Zarab and Alien Baltan to protect Ultraman Boy Videos Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Berydora's Body Part